Fish Stick
'"Fish Stick" '''is the 72nd episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 16th episode of Season 5. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the mission "The Mind of Madness." Plot In the previous episode, S'oggy went to the forbidden wing of the Blue Castle to retrieve Dervenin's master from his vacation. However, once he got there, he got transported to Pelagius's mind. There, he talks to a man named Sheogorath, who was the man S'oggy was looking for. However, he does not seem interesting in returning back from his vacation. All he says is, "I'm busy doing the fish stick." S'oggy hates that about this guy decides he's going to try to leave. But he can't! As soon as S'oggy tries leaving in one direction, S'oggy hears a voice in his head. Not the usual voice that is his conscience but Sheogorath's voice. He gets to an arena with two fighters, one of it is his own, the other is the opponent's. Sheogorath orders him to beat the enemy fighter. Having given the Wabbajack from Sheogorath when he first got here, he tries using it on the fighter. This turns his fighter into a stronger form. However, the enemy also turns his fighter stronger as well. Having repeated this a few time, S'oggy attacks the enemy himself and he finally defeats the enemy. Unfortunately for S'oggy, Sheogorath has another challenge for him. He tells him that he's now headed down a path of dreams, Pelagius's dream, as they're in Pelagius's mind after all. S'oggy has to fight this man's nightmares but he thinks that he should wake him up by putting his soggy balls over his sleeping face. After turning his nightime terrors into goats and sultry maidens, he heads on back to Sheogorath. Sheogorath says his lame, "I'm doing the fish stick," which makes S'oggy infuriated. He hopes that his reward for doing all of this is that you get to kill him. So he heads over to the third challenge. This time there is a little man fighting man 10 times his size. In fact, it's Confidence Wilson fighting the bigger Anger Stockton. By whacking his Wabbajack, S'oggy was able to make Confidence bigger and Anger smaller. Sheogorath says he's doing the fish stick again and finally says he's free to go. Ysolda's letter page 1.jpg Ysolda's letter page 2.jpg Sheogorath transports him back to Aela and General Burnside. S'oggy frantically tells them that he had a terrible experience and then sneaks in if Aela would like to f*ck? She says no. The only thing he netted from going to Pelagius's mind was the Wabbajack. So he tries using it on Aela, which ends up hurts her. Not wanting that to happen, he apologizes and focuses his Wabbajack on General Burnside instead. However General Burnside turns into a rabbit and runs away. Panicked, S'oggy apologizes and turns him back. Leaving the Blue Palace and onto the streets of Solitude, S'oggy sees something that he calls comedy. He sees a werewolf at the wedding. While S'oggy does not notice, it's Fun killing Victoria Vici for a Dark Brotherhood contact (Werewolf Wedding Crasher). He leaves Solitude and walks under the Solitude arch. He wants to get rid of the Wabbjack. He tries putting it in the water but the voice in his head decides he does not want the staff to be in the water because that's where they'll be expecting it. Although this made no sense to S'oggy, he does what his voice says and shuffles back to Riften to talk to Mercer about his successes extracting information from Gulum-Ei. S'oggy letter 2 page 1.jpg S'oggy letter 2 page 2.jpg Back at the Thieves Guild headquarters in Riften, Mercer has the unfortunate news off telling him he could pay him for his job because it has to go elsewhere. S'oggy thinks this is perfect because Elsweyr is where he lives so he'll be getting his payment directly. S'oggy gives Mercer the inside look on what's happening behind the scenes and tells him that Karliah bought Goldenglow and that she was headed to where "the end began." Mercer tells S'oggy that she's the one who destroys the guild and speculates that Snow Veil Sanctum must be the place she's referring to. Although he excited to do more thieving, S'oggy decides he needs to go to Ysolda so he can finally learn to read. Coincidentally, when he entered the gates of Whiterun, a courier hands S'oggy a letter, written by Ysolda. Using the words that he saw in Ysolda's letter, he writes back a letter Ysolda. While he intended to be polite, the letter turned out very rude and psychotic. He goes to Bjorlam, so he can deliver the mail to Ysolda. Trivia * The werewolf is a reference to an earlier episode, Werewolf Wedding Crasher, from season one. Fün turns into a werewolf to assassinate the bride for the Dark Brotherhood. Video See also * Season 5 * S'oggy Balls * Werewolf Wedding Crasher Category:Episodes Category:Season 5